


Supernatural fic requests

by Fandoms4LifeFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, fic requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms4LifeFangirl/pseuds/Fandoms4LifeFangirl
Relationships: Alex Jones & Claire Novak, Alex Jones & Jody Mills & Claire Novak, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Eileen Leahy & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills & Claire Novak, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2





	Supernatural fic requests

Comment Supernatural oneshot prompts you want me to write!  
\- Preferably with the ships in the tags. 

\- I won't be doing Wincest. 

\- I can do episode codas and episode fix-its. Just tell me what you want to be in it.

\- If I feel uncomfortable writing something (I don't do smut) I'll tell you.

\- I can also do crossovers with BBC's Sherlock, practically any Arrowverse show (minus Supergirl, Stargirl, Black Lightning, and Batwoman)

\- The stories may take some time because I usually write them whenever I have a bunch of motivation for it, and the motivation usually comes in around 1 in the morning when I'm about to fall asleep.


End file.
